Wound Tight
by Yandere Shoujo
Summary: Vanitas finds pleasure in the things that hurt other people. In this case Terra, Ventus and Aqua are his victims in an effort to satisfy himself. No real pairings, hurt without the comfort and lots of sexual harassment.


A/N: Originally posted on AO3 as separate per character. Wrapped in a single package just for you.

* * *

Positivity was foreign to Vanitas. He knew of it, experienced it when he was technically a part of Ventus, and yet it was still out of his grasp. Negativity fueled him. What good would eating and sleeping do when all he needed was darkness? But negativity was still just as it were, negative.

So he made his own positivity, twisting it to suit his needs. And like all things that were the antithesis to his entire existence, he kept twisting. Wind up soldier he was, turning his own key as far as it would go. And turned and turned more until he could be at his maximum power.

With this, he learned what pleasure was. Vanitas found himself reveling in it by hurting others. It scratched a theoretical itch when Vanitas stamped out a frail spec of life or heard the scream of someone reacting to his Unversed.

He craved more.

* * *

Upon the rooftops of Radiant Garden, Vanitas watched Terra. Master Xehanort was strong, but physically, Terra was like a living power house. Vanitas then imagined what it would be like to overpower him, and the pleasure of dominating a force so strong. The Master did want his body, but Vanitas would be careful.

Mask off, he jumped and summoned his Void Gear mid-air. Terra reacted just as fast as Vanitas figured and parried. Undeterred, he went on a full offensive, pushing Terra back into the tight space of the alley just behind them.

Terra had been caught off guard and reacted to his surroundings far too late, raising his Keyblade into a high arc only to bump an elbow against a solid brick wall. He sucked in a sharp breath and bit back a swear as he jumped back, clutching the sore bone. Given the small space, he nearly tripped over a box and jumped back again, doing his best to get his bearings. The boy in front of him was grinning with a face full of teeth and a manic gleam in his yellow eyes.

"Who are you? Where did you get that Keyblade?!" Terra yelled. He blocked, careful of the wall this time, only to have binding magic cast on him.

Arms now pinned to his sides, Terra used every ounce of strength to struggle even though he knew magic wasn't that easy to just snap out of.

"You're mine."

Vanitas raised a foot high to kick Terra down onto the ground. The other continued to struggle, and Vanitas mentally counted down until the spell wore off. But he had him, bound and unable to fight back as he straddled him.

Terra looked into his eyes, confused and alert as to whatever he was planning to do next.

Leaning down, Vanitas drew his tongue along Terra's neck and bit down, hard. The shout of surprise and indignation that followed sent a shiver down Vanitas' spine.

"What a strong body. Even I kind of want to have it now." He said directly into Terra's ear.

The sensation of having his hair pulled from the front and a hot tongue sliding along his cheeks made Terra stiffen in repulsion. With a click of his tongue, the other let go and hopped back, right at the edge of the alley.

"I'll be seeing you again soon."

With that parting message, he disappeared into a swirling portal and Terra broke free. He was unable to reach it in time as it closed just as he got to it.

* * *

More.

Vanitas needed more.

His legs shook from excitement. The rush of having a dangerous animal close enough to take his head off was nothing like any thrill he'd experienced.

As though a smoky haze had filled his mind, Vanitas let his legs carry him to his next target.

A black haired boy was all alone, doing squats and muttering to himself. Vanitas took a step forward then felt something tug at his chest like a hook from within.

Ventus was near.

He was nowhere close to Terra's might, but someone had to twist his arm.

Vanitas became like a hound following a scent until he found the boy in question holding a map in his hands and turning around in a circle. Of course the idiot would be lost.

"Wait, if that's North… then that should be… no-wait what?"

Stealth wasn't even a necessity. The street was empty, his boots were muffled by the soft dirt, and he didn't even need to summon a weapon. Ventus yelped when the map was yanked out of his hands, torn in two, and tossed aside.

"Hey what gives?!"

Realizing who was standing before him, based off his clothes anyway, Ventus was about to ready himself but it was too late. He stumbled, shocked, when he was backhanded across his face and pushed against the wall of a building. Ventus tried to turn his head but one of Vanitas' hands kept it firmly on the wall.

"I said I'd break you in. But you still have a ways to go. Maybe this will give you a bit more of a reason to toughen up."

"H-hey! Let me go right now!"

"Or what?"

Ventus cried out into the wall. Both his wrists were held in a grip he couldn't pry and his legs were spread apart, making it hard to keep balance.

Something wet trailed from the top of his spinal cord, around his neck, and along his jawline. Ventus shivered and twisted his head, only to have it pressed back. If it was pressed any harder, he was sure it'd crack.

"Come on, struggle."

Vanitas entangled his fingers into the blonde spikes, pulling Ventus' head back and watched with twisted glee as the other struggled to meet his eyes. Even when their eyes could not meet, Vanitas could feel them on him as he dragged his teeth along his neck and pinched at small bits of skin. The muscle spasms quivered beneath his mouth and tongue.

"That's right, that's a good look."

"Get off… of me!"

"Make. Me."

Ventus' wrists were released. This freedom was short lived as Vanitas traded grabbing his hair to hold both wrists over his head. They stared at each other, eyes narrowed and heated. But it wasn't enough.

"Augh-"

Vanitas bit down onto Ventus' lower lip and pulled. Mouth still open, Vanitas' tongue advanced to slide against the blonde's. Ventus tried to close his mouth, but he'd bite at his now marked neck to elicit a cry.

The more the other struggled, the more Vanitas would bite his lips and lick everywhere inside his mouth. It was when Ventus bit down on his own tongue that Vanitas let go.

Using what little opportunity he had, Ventus cast the strongest sleep spell he had and ran. Vanitas stumbled, not quite asleep but he couldn't keep up. By the time he could stand up straight again, Ventus was gone, no longer tugging at him from within.

* * *

It still wasn't enough.

But there was one more.

Using his slain Unversed as a guide, Vanitas tracked Aqua down to the sewers of Disney Town.

He'd never been in any sewers, but he was positive they weren't supposed to be this clean, dry and smell like candy.

Aqua was busying herself, looking at a control panel to a contraption.

She was an entirely different kind of beast from Terra. Her magical prowess and impenetrable defenses meant that she had to be caught even more off guard.

The control panel seemed to indicate it needed an electric shock. There weren't any plugs for a generator, so magic would have to do.

"Thunder!" she called, then screamed as jolts of electricity shocked her every nerve. Her own spell went haywire, sending vibrations from her fingertips to her forearms. Stunned, she collapsed.

Vanitas jumped from his perch atop a stationary gear. The dark electricity did its trick and he watched the young woman twitch in a daze.

He would not deny her strength, and yet the sight of her so prone and weak made something within him start. Dropping to his knees, he crawled over her and let his hands roam from the side of her face, down her side, over her hip and stop at her thigh. Even through his gloves, she was so soft.

Sharp blue eyes were unfocused as her senses didn't register his touch. Vanitas grinned and placed two fingers into her mouth, prying her lips open. Like a toy, he grabbed her face and twisted it from side to side, no response. Vanitas knew he'd have to kill her at some point if Ventus worked out, but it was a real shame. She was such a wonderful plaything.

His hands roamed over her again, pulling at clothing, twisting a limb and tasting her lips and face.

She tasted a bit like fruit, no doubt from that absurd game they held in town. Grabbing her head from the top he pulled her up and took a deep breath into her hair. Also fruity.

He sucked on the tips of her ears, smelled everywhere he could and placed her back down, admiring how she resembled a doll.

Vanitas shivered when biting and licking at her fingers, tasting the residue of fruit that seemed seeped into her skin. He licked a long line from her wrist, tracing a vein down and moving cloth aside when it got in the way. When her hand dropped, he shook with loud laughter that echoed off of the walls.

* * *

Aqua came to feeling sticky and as though something was incredibly wrong.

Her clothes were awkward and tugged into odd places, and her face crinkled at the awful taste in her mouth. Is that what electricity tasted like? She was always careful with her magic until it became second nature, so it was possible the control panel had something faulty that interfered. There was no time to worry about that now, she had Unversed to clear out elsewhere.


End file.
